Taos County, New Mexico
Taos County is a county in the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of the 2010 census, the population was 32,937. Its county seat is Taos. The county was formed in 1852 as one of the original nine counties in New Mexico Territory. Taos County comprises the Taos, NM Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.06%) is water. The county's highest point is the summit of Wheeler Peak at 13,161 feet (4,011 m). This is also the highest natural point in New Mexico. The county has the highest mean elevation of any U.S. county outside of Colorado, even though it ranks only 22nd overall. Taos County contains 17 of New Mexico's highest 25 peaks. Adjacent counties * Rio Arriba County - west * Mora County - southeast * Colfax County - east * Costilla County, Colorado - north * Conejos County, Colorado - northwest National protected area *Carson National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 29,979 people, 12,675 households, and 7,757 families residing in the county. The population density was 14 people per square mile (5.2537/km²).Detailed Tables, U.S. Census Bureau There were 17,404 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3.0500/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 63.77% White, 0.35% Black or African American, 6.59% Native American, 0.38% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 24.84% from other races, and 3.95% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 57.94% of the population. There were 12,675 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.70% were married couples living together, 12.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.80% were non-families. 32.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 28.80% from 45 to 64, and 12.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,762, and the median income for a family was $33,995. Males had a median income of $27,310 versus $21,121 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,103. About 16.10% of families and 20.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.60% of those under age 18 and 20.80% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 32,937 people, 14,806 households, and 8,437 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 20,265 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 68.7% white, 6.2% American Indian, 0.7% Asian, 0.4% black or African American, 19.1% from other races, and 4.9% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 55.8% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 10.8% were English, 10.3% were German, 9.0% were Irish, and 1.2% were American. Of the 14,806 households, 26.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.3% were married couples living together, 12.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 43.0% were non-families, and 36.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.19 and the average family size was 2.85. The median age was 45.2 years. The median income for a household in the county was $35,441 and the median income for a family was $43,236. Males had a median income of $34,245 versus $28,325 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,145. About 14.5% of families and 17.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.3% of those under age 18 and 11.9% of those age 65 or over. Communities Towns *Red River *Taos (county seat) Villages *Questa *Taos Ski Valley Census-designated places * Arroyo Hondo * Arroyo Seco * Chamisal * Costilla * Peñasco * Picuris Pueblo * Ranchos de Taos * Rio Lucio * San Cristobal * Talpa * Taos Pueblo * Vadito Other communities * Amalia * Cañoncito * Carson * Cerro * El Prado * El Rito * Las Trampas * Llano * Llano Quemado * No Agua * Ojo Caliente * Pilar * Tres Piedras * Valdez Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Taos County, New Mexico References External links * * TaosCounty.net Category:Taos County, New Mexico Category:1852 establishments in New Mexico Territory Category:Settlements established in 1852